Living Life in the Land of Life
by xKristyLynn
Summary: The past is slightly different. The Marauders are a Trio, the Potters an unaffiliated happy family. Plot Bunny, feel free to use the idea.


**Living Life on the Land of Life**

By: KristyLynn

Chapter One

Introducing the Prominent Peverell-Potter

The Potter family was a unique one. They had begun distancing themselves from the side of the 'light' wizards in Britain after James and Lily were married following their graduation from Hogwarts in 1989. By the time Lily was pregnant with her first born son, Harry James Potter, the well known heir to the Peverell line after extensive research on Lily's part, everyone could clearly say that they had taken a stance of neutrality in the war caused by the up and coming Dark Lord Voldemort.

The decision wasn't made overnight. It was one with was discussed at length between Lily, James, and the Lady and Lord Potter, Dorea and Charlus, as well as Sirius Black (James' best friend and first cousin, once removed) and Remus Lupin, the third member of the infamous Marauders, a name the three of them gave themselves during their second year at Hogwarts when they decided they would become the greatest pranksters to ever run through the castle.

Everyone on the light side had forgiven them for stepping out during the war. Because James claimed he was only looking out for his family, and Sirius and Remus being his best friends were expected to follow his lead, no one second guessed their motives. As it turned out, they should have. Lily, during one of her never ending research sessions, had found the papers that proclaimed the Peverell Family lineage to that of the house of Potter, dated in the year 1473 during a particularly vicious civil war. The Peverell family head, Henry Peverell III, changed the name of his family when they went into hiding to emerging as the Potters, the only wizarding family to go to the Americas when the Spanish claimed to have discovered the land there. While an interesting story to regale, it is a long one, the gist of which is the Peverell name was retired, Potters taking place as an emerging Pureblooded family with huge amounts of riches due to their adventuring in the new world. Secretly they explored the Pacific under the Peverell name where they warded and protected the entirety of a third continent in the Pacific after seeing how the natives to the New World were being treated.

Any witch or wizard with a true mastery in magical geography knew of the existence of the Vitae Insulae and Vita Terra (the vast islands and continent double the size of Australia), in the Pacific that the Peverells had arrived at before any of the muggle explorers of that time. As the saying goes, the Peverells had warded the lands to such an extreme that only the natives said to be living there and the Peverell family had access to the area. The final nail in the coffin was that the Peverell family died during their exploration, and because of the nature of their master-mind wards, the areas were closed off from the rest of the world for the rest of time.

Nearly six weeks after having married James, Lily was able to gain entrance to the Peverell vault in Gringotts, a vault that held little amounts of gold for a pureblood family whose true purpose was to hold a single book- the family's personal notes on the subject of warding, taking apart wards, thievery, and exploration, with maps drawn inside detailing how to get to the Peverell Family Estate in Scotland west of present day Edinburgh. It was inside this estate where the complete collection of the family's treasures could be found. Lily had proved her brilliance in creating an airtight contract that would allow them access to the Peverell vault so long as her first born son would become the heir to the retired house, magically bound to give birth to two sons by the age of thirty, the first carrying on the Potter line and the second carrying on the Peverell line. The goblins were pleased with the developments as the Peverells had been known to stand up for the goblins on many occasions throughout history and were able to get Lily to pay them half of the silver found in the Peverell vault, of which there was plenty, but not as much as had been expected.

Because of the Potter and Black family's absence from the fronts of the war, no one really suspected them to be behind the robbery of some of magical England's most prized items- all of which were stolen from families the Potters (and Sirius and Remus) judged to be lacking in terms of moral worth. What made things even better for the family, was the fact that the wizarding world was so proud that they didn't want to bring attention to the fact that they were robbed, bested by unnamed burglars. Truly, this was the greatest prank to be pulled by the Marauders.

And this is where little Harry comes into play. He was born during a tough time, when his family was being courted by both the light and dark sides. He had to cultivate a true sense of diplomacy and charismatic air, something he seemed to be naturally blessed with. As it was, he was something of a mythical creature to begin with. Lily often mused that it was because of the titles he was heir to, especially as Sirius had named him the heir to the House of Black while she was in labor, minutes before his birth. While they had no real leads as to the reason why Harry was so magically blessed, the fact remained the same: he was magically blessed. He was a baby born without the need to sleep, and with a magical potential in the 99th percentile. Mythical, indeed.

Harry himself was rather removed from everyone, emotionally. It was the price he had to pay for being so different from everyone else. Because of how his magic developed with his age, he was unfortunate in that he became extremely empathetic near his second birthday and seemed to be especially attuned to sensing and feeling the darker emotions others held. During such a tender age, when Harry had little to no control over this sixth sense, it was difficult for him to be social. And so he often remained within the house, spending most of his time with his family, their elves and animals and portraits, happily learning things from his feel-good parents and grandparents, both of whom fawned over him.

A few weeks after Harry's third birthday, two more Potters were born to the family- twin boys named Darian and Damian. Harry made a terrific older brother, and was often found in the presence of the boys, making them giggle or comforting them, and when they were old enough, playing with them and teaching them things. He was a spectacular reader by that point, so the family's subtle switch in attentions on him didn't cause him any ill feelings as he had more time to start reading the books that surrounded him constantly.

The war ended the same year Rose was born, the last of the Potter children to be born to Lily and James. Their family was complete, in a sense, and all of the Potter children could be found accompanied by one of the elders at any given time. Harry had already begun attending the Pureblood parties held once or twice a month by any given family, and the older generations in attendances had noted his air of charisma, even while he was at such a tender age. He had even made the icy Narcissa Malfoy smile, on more than one occasion.

Time progressed very quickly for the family. Harry had decided that he would get a better education traveling with his grandparents to different countries and learning about the cultures, magical and muggle, in those areas as opposed to attending Hogwarts as young magicals traditionally did in England if they were so eligible. He also began the restoration of the Peverell properties held throughout Europe, of which there were many. He prefers staying in his own houses and villas than at a hotel while he stayed in a foreign country, and his family was pleased with the rate at which he was soaking up information and creating international ties. His life was already pretty put together by the time he was thirteen, when he legally became Head of House to the Peverell line.

A/N: Just a Plot bunny, unsure as to whether I'll continue or not.


End file.
